


A little hazy, but it’s getting there

by kurojiri



Series: HP stories: 500 or less words [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Different Houses, Gryffindor Draco Malfoy, M/M, Slytherin Neville Longbottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurojiri/pseuds/kurojiri
Summary: The hat chose for a reason.





	A little hazy, but it’s getting there

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Used: Distress

He kept up the charade, not that he had much going for him nowadays. It had been a hard couple of years, for obvious reasons Neville had felt out of touch with most people. The green tie he finished retying didn’t seemed as homely as yellow and black could have given. He had remembered when he had been a first year, he asked the hat to sort him to Hufflepuff; he had been denied. Something about his determination he had deep in his heart had chosen for him.

Neville had never thought himself to be brave, smart or cunning. Loyal, patient yes; but the hat had told him that he was more than what his current thoughts said. He could be ambitious, he just chose to be humbler, the same could be said about his self-preservation when it came to Snape.

They both had problems, but nothing that could be settled without a clear line to maintain outside the Slytherin walls.

That had been the worst bit of his life. Having Snape as his Head of House, the man was pure bloody hell, the only comfort he got was Draco Malfoy. It had been because of them both being shocking hat sorts that made them acquaintances, and why Snape was kinder. A Malfoy in Gryffindor had been scandalous, just as Neville Longbottom whose parents had both been in that house. At first it had been Neville that tied their distress with his own peas to stick together. Then, each year had brought new levels of fear. Second year had been one of the worst; he at least had been cleared from being accused from being the Heir of Slytherin.

Six years of believing the hat had been wrong, Neville just felt grateful that when he felt forgotten and alone with despair, he at least had Draco throughout it. They both knew each other intimately to forge a sanctuary for themselves. It had been first Draco, who knew first hand of displeasing his family and the world as he accepted his colors, and he had been why Neville had wanted to better himself. One day he would.

So long as Draco and Neville stayed a pair.


End file.
